megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Capsule
The Hidden Capsule Items are recurring themes throughout several of the Mega Man X games. They are all Dr. Light capsules that are hidden well within one of the stages of the Fortress of the game, and have a certain requirement for the capsule to appear. The first three Hidden Capsule Items bestow X with a powerful attack, and the subsequent two grant X with a powerful armor. Hadouken The Hadouken Fireball is a small joke from Capcom included in Mega Man X and Maverick Hunter X. It is based off of the Street Fighter attack, the Hadouken, and is executed in the same way. While X's health gauge is full and he is on the ground, input the combination: ↓↘→+ATTACK. X should unleash a powerful fireball. It can kill bosses and regular Mavericks in a single hit; however, it is not saved in passwords, except for the PSP version (which saves it with the game). To obtain the Hadouken Fireball, obtain every Sub-Tank, Life Up and Armor Capsule. Play through Armored Armadillo's stage until the last rolling platform. As the platform bursts out of the tunnel and through the sky, dash-jump off of the platform and ascend the wall right on top of the gate to Armored Armadillo. There should be an energy pellet. Depending on what console you play this on, instructions will differ from this point: *SNES, PlayStation 2, GameCube: Collect the pellet and jump into the large bottomless pit, and repeat until Dr. Light's capsule appears next to the pellet. *PC: X must have a full energy gauge and Sub-Tanks before he reaches the energy pellet to get Dr. Light's capsule to appear. *PSP: X must take no damage from the time he dies and teleports back into the stage to the moment he touches Dr. Light's capsule. Shoryuken The Shoryuken Fireball is tecnhique learned in Mega Man X2 based on a Street Fighter attack, the Shoryuken. It is executed with →↓↘+ATTACK while X is at full health and on the ground. X will surround his arm with fire and perform a powerful uppercut, causing massive damage (killing bosses instantly) to its targets. It is not saved in passwords. In order to receive the Shoryuken Capsule, X must own every other item in the game. The Shoryuken Capsule can be found in Agile's station of the X-Hunter Fortress. After navigating the vertical passage with the jet platforms, let the Bat Bones follow you. Shoot one with the Crystal Hunter to reach the ladder. Ascend it to reach a spike-riddled challenge. It consists of a large sea of spikes, a safe area, and a [ shaped passage of spikes. To pass the first part, allow another Bat Bone to follow X. When X runs into it, use his invincibility to quickly cross the sea of spikes. The second part is more difficult; You can use an air-dash for one part of it and a charged-up Speed Burner for the other, or allow another bat to follow you and air-dash to cross the second part. Afterwards, congratulate yourself and have X slide down the left wall. X will drop into a corridor with the Shoryuken Capsule inside, after getting a funny message from Dr. Light. In Mega Man X8, the Shoryuken is one of the techniques of the Ultimate Armor for X. Shotokan In Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man Xtreme 2, X can find the Shotokan moves (Ryu's fighting style in early USA Street Fighter games), which allows him to use both Hadouken and Shoryuken (called Hadou-ken and Shouryu-ken in the games). To execute it, X must be on the ground and fully charge his buster with the B button. When the B button is release while holding ↓, X will release the Hadouken. If released while holding ↑, he uses the Shoryuken. Most of the items from the games are required to it appear. In Mega Man Xtreme, it's located in the second final stage, where the player fights Serges. There is a ladder near a spiked wall that can't be reached. Use the second Switch-type Elevator that appear until the top to reach the ladder. After the checkpoint, the way to pass through the spikes is similar to Mega Man X2, needing to Air Dash, the Speed Burner, and slide in the left wall until passing by a small passage, where Dr, Light will give the Shotokan moves. In Mega Man Xtreme 2, the Shotokan capsule is located in Berkana's stage, in the long area with spiked walls before the boss room. Air Dash or Dash Jump from the last moving platform and pass through the green wall to the right to find it. Enhanced Armor ::Main article: Enhanced Armor The Enhanced Armor is a hidden armor in Mega Man X3 that allows X to take advantage of all four Enhancement Chips at once. It has a striking gold color, earning it the nickname Golden Armor. It is not saved in passwords. To obtain the Enhanced Armor, X must own every obtainable item in the game, but cannot own any of the Enhancement Chips already. X must also have a full life gauge. In the first station of Dr. Doppler's fortress, a room below the Ride Armor platform with rolling balls will be your target. Drop down the first pit you see when you see spiked balls. Slide down the left wall, and you'll fall into a hidden corridor with the Enhanced Armor Capsule inside. Ultimate Armor / Zero Armor Capsule ::Main article: Ultimate Armor ::Main article: Zero Armor The two best armors in Mega Man X5, the Ultimate Armor and Zero Armor, can be obtained without a code. In the third station of Sigma's Fortress, there is a vertical shaft that leads to a capsule, which only appears if X has both the Falcon and Gaea armors complete. To get the Ultimate Armor, you must reach the capsule without any armor; you must be the standard "X". After obtaining it, the Ultimate Armor must be selected from the Stage Select screen. When receiving the Zero Armor as Zero, however, he is automatically equipped with the Zero Armor, and cannot be restored to his standard armor. Because Mega Man X5 has a save feature, these armors do not have to be re-obtained whenever the game is reset. Category:Mega Man X